


Accidentally mated

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Oswald, Omegaverse, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim just wanted Oswald's help in a case he's working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally mated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandeMoon/gifts).



> This is my first fic written in English -my previous fic were originally written in Spanish and translated to English-, so I apologize for any mistake you'll probably find here.
> 
> I accept corrections and suggestions ;)

Jim had been working very hard in this new case and he wasn’t willing to accept the words of the henchman who stopped him in the door of the Iceberg Lounge.

“The boss is not receiving anyone”, repeated.

“He’ll receive me”

“No, he’ll not” the man who said that words was hidden in the darkness inside the club but Jim recognized his voice, he didn’t  know what Nygma was doing there and he couldn’t care less but he felt suddenly irritated, “I won’t left until I talk to him”.

“I’m warning you detective, he’s not receiving anyone and if you…” Nygma couldn’t finish the sentence because Jim pushed him away from the door.

The henchman didn’t move instead looked to the self-named Riddler, who nodded his approval. And only then, tried to intercept Jim without success.

 

If anyone had asked him why he was so impatient, he wouldn’t have known what to say. He needed to talk with the Penguin about the case yes but it wasn’t that urgent, at least wasn’t urgent enough to fight for an interview.

“Don’t dare to touch him!” Nygma’s voice was almost unaudible now as if he was so far away from him.

Alone in the corridor Jim suddenly felt different like he wasn’t himself anymore, a bit…sedated. It took him a bit to notice that it was the smell, the sweet smell in the air what was making him feel like that, clouding his judgement.

His body moved following the sweetness up to it’s source.

Jim didn’t like this sensation, he’s never liked it, not even when he was with Barbara, the gorgeous omega he almost married. Losing his mind, being dominated by his instincts wasn’t things that a man who needed to stay in control the way Jim needed, could appreciate. That was the reason he thought a relationship with a beta would be better but after his relationship with Lee failed, he stopped trying. Being with a beta hadn’t been as easy as he thought, he found himself needing an attachment stronger than just commitment more tan once, needing something that Lee or another beta couldn’t offer him.

He stopped in front of one of the doors, the intoxicating scent in the air growing around, surrounding him. He’d almost forgotten why he was there when the door opened by itself revealing a slim man fully naked over the sheets, Jim’s eyes focused in the pale skin all flushed and beaded with tiny freckles, before he noticed that he knew that man.

The omega whining in the bed with the face half covered by one of the pillows, whose seductive smell was driving him crazy was Oswald Cobblepot.


End file.
